paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Allied Voices Script Suggestions
= Needs Script and Concept = Valkyrie Self-Propelled Gun TLhikan 00:09, 3 February 2012 (UTC): Snooty and arrogant British guy. I actually hope that no one gets the reference. Construction: *They seem to want to debate. Selected: *Ballistics is a scientific theory. Movement: *Getting within range would be beneath me. Attack: *Most people see communism as a harmless annoyance. *They need a lesson in humility. Under Attack: *They are ignorant! *Attacking us is irrational. Damaged: *This situation has come about by chance. Death: *What, no- Quasar Drone Bohr --Crj400 12:39, 2 April 2011 (UTC) Concept: Doctor Insano (ie, giggly, obviously evil, theatrical mad scientist type) Construction: * *Insane laughter with thunderclap in background* Selected: * Test Monkey Two reporting! * *Laughter* Modifying: * You are nothing compared to SCIENCE! * How? With SCIENCE! * I think that just blew my mind! Movement: * You let a guy called INSANO drive this! * I bought science! * Allow me to unveil my greatest invention yet! Reverse: * *Giggling* * That sounds silly to me... Damaged: * You can't kill me! I'm me! * Help me Santa! * I still have so much science to do! Death: * Oh Sh... Pavlov Handler Tank B.O.M 22:02, 12 April 2010 (UTC) Concept: Male, sounds like a mixture of a College professor, Scientist, and Psycologist (when it moves) *bored voice* "Stimulating..." (when it converts an animal) "Good, um....animal!!!" MetalKing 01:50, 14 April 2010 (UTC): Concept: Hypnotist. Pennyjar: Concept: Is it possible to get this unit a Polish accent? I feel it should have one. :Psychotic Loner 01:55, 17 April 2010 (UTC) - I think this is understood, as it IS a Polish vehicle. Armoured Response Vehicle Tayya 17:18, 12 April 2010 (UTC): Concept: Policeman, rounding up people (duh). en Tayya 17:18, 12 April 2010 (UTC): (When selected) "Armadillo, where's the trouble?" (When attacking) "You're under arrest, boys!" Pennyjar: 18:21, 12 April 2010 (When attacking)"I AM THE LAW!" --Kerensky287 01:39, 14 April 2010 (UTC): Ahahaha, an over-the-top Stallone Judge Dredd would be awesome actually. :Psychotic Loner 01:55, 14 April 2010 (UTC) - No doubt, but I think it would be better for the Helios Security or Hydra voices. Pennyjar: Actually, I was thinking more of a 'Angry Irish Policeman' archetype type than Judge Dredd. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OfficerOHara specifically. (When moving) "Aye, I'll get right on it sir!" Graven Image 18:27, 23 April 2010 (UTC) (Attacking) "Frozen or alive, you're coming with me!" Sanguinius 15:18, 10 August 2011 (UTC) If he's Irish then we have to give him this classic line: (When attacking) Irish stew in the name of the law! Ares Mobile Solar Cannon Galgus- Concept: Doctor Octavius imitation/quotes. Quite a few fit well- and it just seems to work. The power of the sun, in the palm of my hand! -built Nothing will stand in our way! NOTHING! -attacking He's MINE! -attacking Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seat belts. -ramming with Secondary It can't be stopped. -ramming with Secondary They're getting on my nerves. -damaged (Originally, "You're getting on my nerves.") A privilege... -moving (I know that is kind of taken out of context- it is from the conversation between Spiderman and Doctor Octavius at the end of the movie.) Lets finish what we started. -selected (Taken from "That's right... the real crime would be not to finish what we started.") Cardinal Transport Copter Go123452 - (on the move) "Transport moving out" (lol so classical) Carryall Crane Copter SorataZ 20:34, 12 April 2010 (UTC) Concept: Female voice, strong/just slightly annoying :P German as with the lore. TLhikan: Concept: Male, weightlifter Creation I'm all warmed up. Selected (empty) How much yah bench? Where's the bar? Ready for some reps. Move order (empty) Goin' there. Warm up run! We liftin' soon? Picking up unit *Hup!* Time for a set! I could lift that one-handed. Dead lifting. Selected (carrying) This is nothin'! Pain don't hurt! Feel the pain! Move order (carrying) Carrying it there. An endurance test! *huff huff huff* Under attack I need a spotter! I can't complete the set like this! Don't they know not to mess with a lifter? Damaged Getting cramps... Shoulda streched more. I need a breather. Longbow Liberator Pennyjar 00:25, 4 May 2011 (UTC) : Concept: I'm thinking maybe a German? Very professional sounding. (When selected) : "Ja?" / "Longbow here" / "Kommandant?" (that last one might not be correct, my German is a bit hazy) (Moving) : "Ja, ja (sounds irritated / dismissive) / "On the way" / "Silently" (Attacking) : "Horrido!" / *Hums Wagner* / "Firing now!" (When hit ) : "Ohh, du Hurensohn!" ("Ohh, you son of a bitch!", if Google is correct) / "Scheiße, that was close!" (sounds shaken) Mesofortress Bomber Blood-Russia-Mk2 01:23, 13 April 2010 (UTC)Concept Female, French; attempts to be awesome like Achilles. ;Tayya 19:18, 14 April 2010 (UTC): Why not make her Dutch for real instead of generic FutureTech English? GearsGoAwryMan 09:30, 25 April 2010 (UTC) bean comes for it's lean (dutch saying) or flying fortress or let the fireworks begin and let's fire some craccers --Yellow 13 16:50, 27 April 2010 (UTC) Attack: Scrap metal comming right up! Moretanks!!! i know i said i left but i just have to do this: voice: male, pyromaniatc mythbuster. built: 'wake up! time for science!' select: 'i'm ready!' 'checking ammumition' 'why can't i add a tad more potassioum nitrate?' 'i reject your reality and substitute my own.' 'it's scientific!' move 'there soon!' 'careful!' 'DON'T TOUCH THAT!' 'it's a beautifaul day... for science.' 'I want big boom' 'confirmed' firing 'when in doubt... explosives!' 'if it's worth doing it's worth overdoing!' 'they'll feel that in the mornin'!' 'well... theresh yer problem!' 'don't try this at home' 'busted!' damaged 'am i missing... and eyebrow?' 'where's the duck tape!?' 'faliure always an option...!' 'will our insurance cover that?' death 'for science!' Nukeknockout- I have to say, I like the mythbusters concept, but I'm just a fan Godot 11:49, 19 September 2011 (UTC) Dutch: built: 'It is 4 in the MORNING.' select: 'stil!' (silence in dutch) 'Load! Load!' 'Wat is wrong?' (what is = wat is) 'i feel with the bottom of my heart and my husband's.' (common dutch mistake) 'it's knowledge!' (common dutch mistake (science)) move 'up-lifting!' (confusing opstijgen with take-off) 'coming!' 'Say kaas!' 'I see cars.' firing 'take this filthy suckers!' 'I know where you live!' 'i swear! I swear!' 'Potjandorie!' 'Gretverddddddddrie.' damaged 'get the engine talking!' 'where's the stick tape!?' 'je oogst wat je zaait.' 'ïs this stuff cheap?' death 'moeder!' 'the gunship walked fast.' (the gunship became stuck/liep vast) Assault Lander MetalKing 20:22, 12 April 2010 (UTC): Concept: It might seem odd but Eisenhower might be a good start. (D-Day!) Det. Badd 21:07, 11 January 2012 (UTC) Miles Edgeworth. Buildt: *Amateurs, amateurs. selected: *Thanks to you, I have been saddled with unnecessary... feelings. *Identify yourself. *So, you've come to laugh? moving: *Indeed! *Verily! *I say... Ergo! Attacking: *You can wipe that grin now! *Be quiet already! *I was only testing you just now. *It's only polite to return the favor. *It's never easy. weak attack: *WHOOOOP!....... *I feel foolish. secondary: *I could care less! *Sit back, relax, and enjoy. damaged: *What the Hell was that wriggling piece of metal!? *This is exactly why your salary is getting cut! death: *NNGGGOOOOHHHH Det. Badd 20:49, 28 January 2012 (UTC) wait. i had a better idea. I don't know if i should leave the old suggestion there but anyways: new concept: female tomboy, her brother is the assault destroyer's captain. Buildt: *Assault Lander says hi! (sometimes replaced with: *Assault lander says (imitates animal roar)) selected: *The Destroyer's my big bro! *I'll get trough anything! *I'm fine, and you? *Got something like commands? *This is my beast. moving: *Big Beast coming in! *Move it chumps! *Out of my way! *Got ten ton sailin(g) here! Attacking: *Stop making me laugh. *''(chuckles)'' *I was only testing you just now. *Motar power! *I need no big gun. *It's never easy. *Science has supplemented security. weak attack (if that even applies): *I'll pass, thank you. *This beast is a hovercraft, not a tank. secondary: *Open 'er up! *Open the maw! *You're clear to go. damaged: *I can take way more! *We're meant to take hits! *Don't overdo it! death: *Get us out of here! *shouts of pain, etc. Return to camp: *Time to load 'er up. *Time to eat. *I could settle for a pickle. Swan Seaplane MetalKing 20:07, 12 April 2010 (UTC): Concept: How about an arogant, yet elegant nobleman?- "You don't get more graceful than this." "Elegance is my middle name!" Pennyjar: Concept: Perhaps a southern American accent? When I look at this plane (particularly the fact that it has a fishing rod in its inventory) I imagine a guy from Alabama, setting it down in one of the lakes and just whiling away an afternoon fishing with it. Psychotic Loner 01:53, 14 April 2010 (UTC) - Concept: Stuffy, milquetoast British man. I mean, it's a sea plane, the least aggressive looking thing ever! "Good day, commander!" "I do hope no one shoots at us" "Oh, poppycock!" : Just an ordinary rabbit 17:19, 8 June 2011 (UTC) : We need more British things ! : Selection : How are you ? : Good moaning ! : Do ya enjoy the fresh breeze ? : Waiting orders. : I do hope no one shoots at us. : Look, a gull ! : Movement (Water) : Look, pilchard ! : Out there ? : On the move. : Look at this landscape ! : Movement (Air) : Look a gull ! : Out there ? : On the move. : Look at this landscape ! : Attack : This is the last thing I wanted to do. : Are you sure it's needed. : Uh, I believed it was a whale. : Attack Move : I'm cooooming ! : Damaged : Gosh, we're touched ! : Why does he do that ? : Oh, poppycock ! : Death : See ya ! : Secondary : Lifting off/Landing ! : Fly me to the moon (Water>Air) : Gonna have a bath (Air>Water). = Needs Script = Heavy Defender Psychotic Loner 02:19, 2 November 2010 (UTC) - Production Ready to defend. Selection Where do I set up? Trencher reporting. What do you mean, shave? I’m getting trench foot. Live and let live, I say. I can defend anywhere. Just give me a patch of land. Qui vive? Movement On the double. Finally, I get to move. Was getting tired of the view. I was trained to stay put! Finding a new defense point. Closer to the front, yes? Attack On les aura! I will never bow to tyranny! For France! Casse-toi! Should have stayed in the trenches! Nique ta mere! Attack Weak (Armor) Fils de salope! Do I look anti-tank? Don't have proper trench for this. They'll run me over! Attack Move Over the top! Let’s go, let’s go! Look out for enemy guns. Oh no, just like Verdun. C’est des conneries! I hate mobile warfare. Damaged Medic! The mud will infect my wound! Merde! Death Foreign field … forever France … Secondary Setting up bunker. You don’t want a trench? Nothing will get past me. Garrison Good place for my machine gun. It's just a big bunker Not trench, not bad. Ah, merce. : Just an ordinary rabbit 17:36, 8 June 2011 (UTC) : Nique ta mère is probably the last thing I would say, even in a battlefield. ::Psychotic Loner 02:07, 9 June 2011 (UTC) - WWI trenchers were famous for their profanity, so it's a reference to that. Unless it means something else. Rifleman MT!!!:selected ACH DON'T TELL IM PIKE! RockmariomkiZXReturns 18:27, 18 March 2011 (UTC) Upon Training LOCKED AND LOADED! Yes? "Aye, suh!", "'Ave a target?", "You'll take me rifle, when you pry it from my COLD DEAD HANDS!", "What? Ish not tipshy at all! *loud crash* Never mind." "I can't shoot straight unless I had a pint!" Attack! "SHOOT TO KILL!", "I gots the beast in my sights!", "Fire!", "Give em a third eye!", "Shteady!" Attack Move "Relocatin'!", "Whistle whilst ye work, yer leader's a twerp!", "Urp! Need more ale!" Damaged "DON'T TELL 'IM PIKE!", "AUGH MY LIVER! Hurray!", "Ye half barmy, ye know that?" Cryo Shot "Here's a human ice cube!", "Nice and cold!", "Here's a REAL brainfreeze!" Horizon Artillery Tank GeorgeWhite 16:58, 3 November 2010 (UTC) A Hungry Man. 'Why don't we have cupholders?' 'Hi, id like a bacon double cheese? 'Do they even have beef over there?' 'Let's fry em like chicken!' 'Maken flambe!' 'I shot gun their sandwiches! --MatijaB 14:04, 10 August 2011 (UTC) A overly eager new recruit. British or south american accent. Build: "Expanding my horizons" Selected: "Light Artillery", Yes sir!"," Where are the bad guys?" Move: "On my way", "Faster!"," To battle!","Remember, light targets" Attack: "Watch this","Like a bee sting","Lead will rain" Under attack: "Too close"," Get them out of here", "We're not for this!" Death: "Uh-oh...","I MISSED","RUN!!!" Assault Striker TLhikan: First of all, I pray that the Assault Striker is Scottish. The Battle Fortress had the greatest voice of all time. Built: "Assault Striket, ready for war!" Selected: "Assault Striker on the alert!" "Wha needs tanks?" "Thar can be no standing against us!" Moving "Gettin' in close!" "Mobulizing!" Attacking: "We will role over our enemies!" "Let's get in thar!" "Hurry up!" "CHAAAAARRRGE!" "Ooh, they're going to have to glue you back together!" Unloading: "Get out there lads!" "Give it to 'em boys!" Under Attack: "Is that the best they got?" "Bring it on!" Damaged: "Ah ken still fight!" "They think this'll stop me?" --Yellow 13 20:19, 27 April 2010 (UTC) Some ideas from me "Imma SQUASH 'em!" "Let's make 'em cry!" "For the win baby!" "He's gonna FEEL this!" C&C 4 quotes i know, but you can't go wrong with some of the awsome titan quotes. Fusion Torchtank Psychotic Loner 02:22, 2 November 2010 (UTC) - Production I’m ready to do some SCIENCE! Selection Plasma contained within parameters. The solenoid hasn’t melted yet, good. Remember, this is a vehicle of SCIENCE! Magnetic mirror set and charged. Fusion torchtank, ready to burn. Helium tank at full capacity. Movement These instruments are very delicate, commander! Driver, go there. This won’t affect my calculations, will it? My slide ruler can’t be shaken too much. As long as I can still write equations. Let’s hope those isotopes are stable. Attack For SCIENCE! Set to one Gigawat of power. Electro-magnetic beam fusion-ised. Sending test results to the University. Atoms joining at an exponential rate! They’re slag! Burning through. Attack Move Now you see me, now you’re ashes. I bet they doubt SCIENCE! I’m not one of your soldiers. No, I can’t make this into a bomb. You drive, I’ll man the torch. Keep an eye on that magnetic field. Damaged Damn it! Even in the future, nothing works! *Squeeky* Fix that helium leak. Rerouting deuterium. Death No, not my machine! Reverse They’re too close! Too hot! Too hot! Secondary Launching in 2, 1 … Ventral thrust activated. This worked in calculations. : Just an ordinary rabbit 14:54, 8 June 2011 (UTC) : Attack : Bloody lemon ! Rosen Bridging Tank GearsGoAwryMan 09:31, 25 April 2010 (UTC) maybe; Bridging the gap while firing: Folding --Crj400 06:08, 8 November 2010 (UTC) WIP. Should be obvious what it is based on. Voice: Female Production Getting you to where you need to be! Movement Attack For science. You monster. Damaged Two plus two is.. ten? I'm fine! Do you see that thing that fell out of me? Death Mark recieved: 'unsatisfactory' Reverse We both said a lot of things YOU'RE going to regret! Dangerous testing Environment! Secondary Now you're thinking with Portals! Deploying surprise in 5,4... Thank you for participating in this test. Atlas Mass Tank --MatijaB 14:17, 10 August 2011 (UTC) One of the rare calm(er) scientists. Build: "Atlas, ready to work" Select:"Size manipulator","All good","Special weapons" Move:"Just a sec","Rolling","All terrain" Attack (M.A.S.S):"let's turn the tables","The bigger they are... never mind","making them grow" Attack (S.H.R.I.N.K):"Watch this","Oh i love this part","Bite sized" Switch between rays:"The bigger the better","SHRINK ray online" Under attack:" I got no guns"," I hate being shot at","Oh, the red light's back" Death: "SORRY","SYSTEMS CRITICAL" Claymoore Drone Mt!!! *various beeps* *beep* *beep beep* *beeeeep*etc heck just steal the sentry drone voice from generals. --Kerensky287 01:33, 14 April 2010 (UTC): Current Claymoore Drone concept is based around the idea that some guy is safe at headquarters controlling this thing with a joystick maybe. Stuff like... Selection: "*crumple crumple* Dang, I'm outta chips." "Yawwwwn. How's it going?" Movement: "These controls are garbage." "Yeah, yeah, hold your horses." Attack: "Friggin' finally." "Just the one bomb, right?" Damaged: "Ouch, that sounded expensive." "*clang* That was NOT my fault." Death: "Aaaaaahhhhh." (bored scream, not-quite-feigning terror) "whoops" (your every day whoops) I just rattled those off, feel free to add more. MetalKing 01:40, 14 April 2010 (UTC): How about some crude imitation of the Roadrunner from loony toons? Psychotic Loner 01:47, 14 April 2010 (UTC) - We could have some quotes where it suggests the Commander and the Claymoore operator are in the same building. Selection: "Want some coffee while I'm up, commander?" Movement: "Just come down here and tell me in person" Destroyed: *Knock, then door opening* Want me to do something else now?" :TLhikan: THAT is a cool idea. Pennyjar: I love the idea of the operator being in the same building. It just... works! Attacking: "Helpless target, fifty points!" MT!!! they shoudl also have radio crackle since it's Rc. MetalKing 01:27, 16 April 2010 (UTC): Great idea Psycotic Loner! By the way, is there a pentagon in the RA3 universe? --Yellow 13 16:38, 27 April 2010 (UTC) some ideas of mine Construction: Well, it's better then getting coffee! What a cool video game! selection/move/attack: I'm standing right here! Death: FRACK! dammit... how many continues/lives do i have left? Psychotic Loner 06:34, 27 September 2011 (UTC) - Based on my earlier suggestion ... Production Remote control established. Selection I'm right here. Claymoore drone operational You passed me earlier. This joystick is getting sticky. Want some coffee while I'm up, commander? I've been waiting for something to do. Movement Hey, the G-Forces won't affect me. In a straight line? Boring. Didn't even need flight school. Just come down here and tell me in person. If I just jiggle it along the way ... I'll document the area while flying. Attack Pressing the big red button. Launching singularity missile. Thank goodness I'm not down there. Won't be able to reload. It's a one-shot oblivion. Meanwhile, I'm far away. I'm on patrol duty afterwards. Attack Move This is why you made me wait? This camera isn't very clear. I'm switched to surveillance? You said I'd have a target. Joy, more staring at a screen. That's two "O"s. Damaged Commander, I'm in no danger at all. Getting the warning light here. Hey, my drone's starting to fall apart Death *Knock, then door opening* Want me to do something else now? Secondary Launching flares. Don't want to waste money. Yeah, like I'm dogfighting with you. Heisenberg SorataZ 20:38, 12 April 2010 (UTC) Concept: Strong German male (obviously), twisted, a little like Star Craft Archon so you can imagine how he would sound. Talking in 3rd person or in plural. Lines: * 'We are the Heisenberg!' 'Wow, nice lights here!' * 'He activates superstring mode!' 'We feel weird.' * 'He is under attack.' 'Heisenberg going up.' (down actually, but he is twisted :P) MetalKing 20:43, 12 April 2010 (UTC): * Attacking Oooohhhhh... What does this button do? (sound of an explosion) :We've got this line for the Isospinner already... Sorry :( Ferriswheel42 18:04, 13 April 2010 (UTC) Ferriswheel42 18:04, 13 April 2010 (UTC) Here's a past voice concept we had for the Heisenberg involving quotes from the TV show the Big Bang Theory: Select * Hello, Oompa-Loompas of science. * I am not crazy, my mother had me tested. * I am waiting. * Have you instruction? * Avaiting menial combat directives. Move * I have a verking knowledge of ze entire universe and zis is what I do? * H\^<7L#'~+M:%* Don't you think if I were wrong, I'd know it? * Interesting... * Proceeding as planned. Attack * Be threatened by my intelligence! * Goodnight puny human! * Observe ze intricacies of subatomic particle structures! * Thank you for participating in SCIENCE! * Enjoy your time in ze fifth dimension! Secondary * Zey don't pay me enough for zis. * I am invincible, vat else iz new? * Superstring mode, on. * Zis is vat I do? Push buttons? * Behold ze power of theoretical physics! Damaged * I am ze master of my own bladder! * DANGER! DANGER! * Gravity, thou art a heartless bitch. Miscellany * Lois Lane iz falling, accelerating at an initial rate of 32ft per second, per second. Superman svoops down to save her by reaching out two arms of steel. Ms. Lane, who iz now traveling at approximately 120 miles per hour, hits zem, and iz immediately sliced into three eqval pieces. --Yellow 13 17:06, 27 April 2010 (UTC)i think you could use some lines you get when a crawler becomes heavily damaged in C&C4 (the gibberish that the computer gives you when crawler is near death) or maybe use those lines when its moving. the voice would be really distorted by the dimensional shifting and would sound like gibberish. Alert Icebreaker Tayya 15:11, 13 April 2010 (UTC): (When selected) * It's always winter where I'm from! * Ice, ice, baby! * Icebreaker, eh? * Don't have a fridge, I'm your man! (When attacking) * Stickier than syrup! * Aboot to freeze ya! * Up for some hockey? [[Category:Voices]